AVENGERS II War of the Realms
by jman007
Summary: The Avengers must assemble again to protect earth from Thanos and his allies as they seek to destroy Earth and Asgard. The team will need a little more help as they are joined by Black Panther, Miss Marvel, and Ant Man. Can Thanos and his new army made of three realms be stopped-Please read ad review
1. Chapter 1

Avengers

ii

War of realms

Iron man/tony stark-robert downey jr

T'Chaka-Morgan Freeman

T'Chala-Chiwetel Ejiofor

Miss marvel-adriana lima

Oro Munroe/storm-Selita Ebanks

Nick Fury-Samuel l. Jackkson

Thor-Chris Hemsworth

Taskmaster-ray parks

Scene 1

**Jotunheim**-Realm of the ice giants:

Torgan lord of the Dwarves walks the frozen waste lands and ruins of Jotunheim. A Dark Elf of Svartalfheim appears from behind a glacier.  
Torgan-"So Malekith you are behind this-Dark Elf-I shall enjoy splitting you open!"  
Malekith-"Torgan the Betrayer-You liar I shall turn you to stone and grind your body to powder for this! You will feel everything."  
Before Elf or Dwarf could attack each other a blue beam froze their legs in place.  
Yamir-"Dark Elves, Dwarves and after all these years both races are still fools!" Yamir is fifteen feet tall. He wears an armor of ice ad his head is crested with an ice helmet.  
Malekith-"I would have your name Frost Giant before I melt you!"  
Yamir-"I am Yamir Lord of the Ice Giants-I have killed Lofi and taken his thrown for my own-and it is I who brought the two you here."  
Malekith-"Why?"  
Yamir-"Midgard was attacked by unknown force called the Chikari!"  
Torgan-"So they exist! What has that to do with us?" Torgan demanded with a sneer.  
Yamir-"Much!" Yamir starts to walk around and in between the two, "The All Father sent his son Thor to Midgard. When he did this-he used dark magic-This magic has weakened the barriers that separate the realms-that is how I brought the two of you here." He walks up behind Malekith. "Can you imagine it Elf-Your armies, mine and the Dwarf's united against Asgard-All the realms will fall before us!" He said raising his hands towards the star lit sky.

**Unknown Realm-**Unknown part of the Universe  
Yamir, Malekith, and Torgan walk up the Herald of Thanos  
Herald-"A Frost Giant, a Dark Elf, and a Dwarf-To what do I owe the honor?"  
Yamir-"We wish an audience with your master."  
Herald-"Tell me your offer and I shall decide if it is worthy."  
Yamir sneers, "The All Father used dark magic to send his son to midgard when your Chikari were sent to conquer it-this weakened the barriers that separate the realms-As we speak the Asgardians are rebuilding the bifrost bridge-Also the All Father is getting ready for his sleep-Our races have made an alliance, but we lack the weapons to attack Asgard."  
Herald-"We have no weapons to give you."  
Yamir-"What if I told you that there is a huge supply of Vibranium on Midgard-if we could get a few earthers to help us we can extract the Vibranium to create weapons unlike any in the universe."  
The Herald smiles and goes before Thanos-"I have no further interest in earth or Asgard-The Chikari failed me-they are weak." Thanos says with his back to the herald.  
Herald-"The humans are not as weak as we believed-they are unruly and therefore they cannot be ruled. To fight them is to court death my lord."  
Thanos stands and smiles, "Summon Shuma-Gorath!"  
A small worm hole opens in the air and a creature with a large eye and six tentacles appears-"You summoned me milord?"  
Thanos-"I have a job for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Earth

A young college couple is making out in their car overlooking a town in Michigan. There is a flash and then a huge splash into the lake.  
Girl-"What was that?"  
Guy-"I don't know!"  
The Girl points at something swimming in the lake. "Oh my God look!" They both get out of the car.  
Guy-"Maybe we should get out of here!"  
The girl screams as a tentacle wraps her boyfriend around the neck. She tries to run but another tentacle wraps around her ankle and hoists her into the air. She screams even louder as a creature with one eye crawls out of the water.  
Shuma-Gurath-"Silence! Inferior creatures-you will serve me in my quest for my lord-Lord Thanos the Destroyer." He began hypnotizing them both and when he was done their eyes glowed green. He set them down. "Whom do you serve?"  
Guy and Girl say at the same time-"We serve Shuma-Gurath!"

SHEILD high security detention center code named-THE VOLT-location classified

Twenty shield agents escort a man locked in box with only his head exposed.  
Agent Hill-"Prisoner 912-7663 AKA Absorption-Man. Prisoner is to have no contact with any conductive or bio material-Prisoner is to be kept in confinement at all times. Take him to holding cell 1B-939."  
The massive doors opened and the prisoner was taken into the facility.  
Agent-"Excuse me ma'am Professor Pym is here."

Hank Pym AKA Ant Man-"Agent Hill! I was hoping to meet with Fury."  
"Fury is busy-what do you want?"  
Hank-"That is a nice greeting-you know Stark may have designed this facility, but over thirty percent of the tech used here comes from my brain."  
Hill-"I am a very busy woman."  
Hank-"I just wanted to show you that my Pym particles work-come with me." He leads her outside and removes his coat. Underneath is a red and black outfit with a belt. He turns the dial on the belt and shrinks down. Then he readjusts the belt and grows to fifty feet. "What do you think?"  
Carol Danvers-"Impressive-are you a mutant?"  
Hill-"Hank Pym Agent Carol Danvers."  
Carol-"Or you can call me Miss Marvel."

Volt Main entrance  
A car approaches the facility with two individuals in it, their eyes are glowing green.  
Agent-"I'm sorry sir you have to turn your car around this is a government facility."  
Guy-"The will of Shuma-Gurath must be done!" He fires a green beam from his eyes and throws the agent into the guard shed. The man and woman get out of the car.  
Agent-"Hold it right there!" another agent scream. The guy blasts the agent with beams from his eyes.  
Agent Hill activates her wrist COM-"Talk to me what is happening?"  
Agent on the COM-"Ma'am we are under attack!"  
Carol Danvers leaps into the air and flies towards the main entrance and catches an agent who is about to hit the side of the building. She sets the agent down, flies toward the attackers and lands. The boy fires his green energy beams from his eyes and sends Carol into the wall smashing it.  
Carol-"So that is how you want to play it." She picks up a car and throws it at the boy, but he blows the car up with beams from his eyes. Carol punches the boy in the face put it has no affect. He punches her in the stomach then the girl uses her power to hypnotize Carol and then she flies towards the prison and smashes the wall open. Carol rips the bars from the cell holding the Abomination and then she frees the Leader. Both were changed by Gamma radiated blood from the Hulk. She also frees an assassin called Task Master. A black hole opens up and they all escape.

2 Hours later-

A helicopter carrying Nick Fury Director of SHIELD lands on the helipad. He gets out of the chopper with Hawkeye AKA Agent Clint Barton, Agent Hill is waiting for them..  
Fury-"What the hell happened?"  
Agent Hill-"We were hit sir, by two humans with some extraordinary powers."  
They were joined by Hank Pym-"What the hell are you doing here?" Fury asked.  
Pym-"I was hoping to see you-Look I took some scans of area I am picking up a lot of cosmic radiation."  
Agent Hill-"Did you say cosmic?"  
Pym-"I sure did."  
Agent Barton-"Who escaped?" They started walking through the facility.  
Hill-Three high security prisoners-The Abomination, The Leader, and Tony Masters."  
Agent Barton-"That traitor Masters escaped?"  
Fury-"Cool your heals agent Barton-Hill have Rominov bring in Banner."  
Barton smiles-"Are we assembling the team sir?"  
Fury-"Maybe-" He turns to Pym, "Who is the leading mind in cosmic energy?"  
Pym-"Reed Richards sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Africa-Border of Wakanda

"Who are what are you?" The Leader asks.  
Shuma-Gurath was in the form of a human. "I am Shuma-Gurath ! Herald of Lord Thanos-You humans have been chosen to help me overthrow Midgard." The Leader, the Abomination, Taskmaster, and Absorbtion man look at each other in confusion. Carol Danvers AKA Miss Marvel was standing with two humans with her eyes glowing green, a sign she under Shuma's control. "You call it earth!" Shuma's eye glowed and he projected an image of Wakanda's capital city, "This is the country of Wakanda-It has the largest supply of Vibranium a metal we can use to create the most powerful weapons in the universe."  
Abomination-"So what do you need us for?"  
Shuma-"I need a one man army to fight through Wakanda's military forces. That is where you and Marvel come in-Then I need someone with the intelligence to mine the ore and finally I need you as security measure-Absorption Man."  
The Leader-"You mean you need us to fight the Avengers-when Fury assembles his team!"  
Abomination smiles-"As long as I get to fight the Hulk!"

Wakanda Capital-9:37 PM

King T'Chaka is walking towards the sacred armory where the Black Panther Armor is kept. His Viceroy is with him.  
Viceroy-"My King must you do this now?'"  
T'Chaka-"A King's first duty is to his people and their protection." T'Chaka entered the sacred armory and dawned the Black Panther Armor. He put the leggings and boots first, then he put on the belt fiber alloy shirt went and then an armored black vest. He placed the gauntlets on and then the Black Panther mask. Finally he dawned a necklace made of bone. T'Chaka left the armory through the secret passage and entered the jungle surrounding the city.

Private Jet 50 miles outside of Wakanda's boarders

Tony Masters former agent of Shield AKA Task Master-Masters can mentally and physically mimic the physical abilities of anyone he encounters. A former SHIELD agent he went rogue killing his fellow agents on a recovery mission and selling US property on the black market. He also stole blue print designs for the Hulk Buster armor-which was reengineered by the Russians into the Crimson Dynamo and Titanium Man Armors. Masters is alone in the cargo hold of the plane getting dressed in his Taskmaster Armor. He puts on the suit and finishes it with his black cloak. He finally opens a weapon case carrying a bow, sword, and shield. He then joins the other super villains in the main hold of the plane.

Shuma Gurath in Human form-with his eye he projects a hologram of Wakanda's city landscape-"Taskmaster will take out the city generator-Then Abomination and Miss Marvel can take down any military forces and Absorbtion Man, the Leader, and I will mop any forces that try to run. Once we control the city the Leader will begin the mining process-We can use the citizens as slave labor."  
The Leader-"Agreed!"  
When the plane was two miles from the boarder Taskmaster jumped from the plane, his cloak became a parachute and he rolled to the ground when he landed. There were two men patrolling the jungle just ahead. Masters leapt into a tree and began stalking them. He dropped down behind the first guard, snapped his neck, and gently lowered him to the ground. He took out his bow and shot the man in the back. He ran threw the forest to the first check point.  
Taskmaster on the COM-Shuma Gurath and the others are listening-"I'm through the first check point-these guys are wimps-Generator will be down in one hour get ready."

T'Chaka/Black Panther leapt down from a tree and examined one of his dead guards. He switched to infrared and began tracking the infidel who was trespassing o the sovereign kingdom of Wakanda and killed his royal guard in their duty.  
Taskmaster-"These jungle boys are very sophisticated." He said into his COM. As a guard was rounding the corner he kicked him in the gut and stabbed him in the neck. The he threw his knife into the head of the other guard. Masters finally reached the generator room, but it was filled with over twenty people. "Finally some sport!"  
He decapitated one man and shot two with his bow as a woman let out a chilling scream. "Shut up bitch!" He said throwing his shield, it struck her in the throat crushing her wind pipe and killing her. Four men drew spears and charged him, Masters did a spin kick slitting the throat of the first man with a blade on the heal of his boot. He then grabbed the next man and flipped him over with his legs throwing him into the third guy. Masters leapt of his hands drawing his sword and landed on his knees he stabbed the man he threw who was on top of the third man and killed them both. He clipped the legs of the last man and shoved his knee into the back of the last man.  
When all twenty people were dead Masters shut down the generator. As he was at the controls he smiled sensing someone looking down on him. "Generator down -send Big Green and the Amazon in." Masters spun around holding up his shield just as the darts from T'Chaka's glove were shot. "You must be the legendary Black Panther."  
Black Panther-"You know who I am infidel, but who are you?"  
Taskmaster-"I'm the last guy you saw before you die."

Abomination leaps from the plane as Miss Marvel flies out. When Abomination hits the ground he leaves a huge crater and starts running toward the city wall.  
Guard-"Hold it right there-I said hold it right there!"  
The guard starts shooting but his gun has no affect on the attacking creature. He crushes the man and smashes through the wall. There is a tank and it fires on the Abomination knocking him to his feet. "That tickles." He says getting back up. He kicks the tank and tumbles across the ground for thirty feet. He put his hands together and raises them, then he brings his fists down and levels everything in front of him for the next twenty blocks. Men, women, and children start running because of the destruction caused by the abomination. Miss Marvel land by the dam and punches a hole in the dam. Then she punches three more holes and the water smashes through the dam flooding the valley.

Generator  
Black Panther is on the ground crawling as Taskmaster stalks him-"I tell you what T'Chaka you put up one hell of a fight-for a minute-" He motions with his fingers, "-just a minute I thought you might beat me." He takes his foot and flips T'Chaka over.  
Black Panther-"You have won nothing."  
Taskmaster hunches his shoulders-"Actually we have your kingdom-the Vibranium and your people-Any last words." He places his foot in his throat.  
He spits blood at Masters, "I shall be avenged!"  
Taskmaster-"You mean your son T'Chala-Well he'll try and I will kill him as well." There is a cracking sound as Taskmaster finishes him.

Wakanda has fallen and Shama-Gurath orders the Leader to start mining the Vibranium  
Shuma-Gurath-"We have the Vibranium milord soon we will begin the mining process." He is speaking to Thanos via hologram.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

Baxter Building New York City

Mr. Fantastic "If I recalibrate the thrusters.-" He says working on the Hovercraft.  
Pym-"You can blow a crater in New York!" He says interrupting.  
Reed stretches his neck out from under the Hovercraft, "Hank Pym!" Reed comes from under the craft. "What brings you here?"  
Fury-"He said when it comes to Cosmic radiation you are the best."  
Pym-"Reed Richards –Nick Fury Director of SHIELD."  
They shake hands, "Its an honor sir."  
Nick Fury -"We need you take a look at this."  
Reed looks at the data-pad, "Its definitely cosmic radiation-What created it?"  
Fury-"Two college students with green glowing eyes-They did this to high security prison. I was wondering if you would come with us and consult on this case."  
Reed hesitates-"Sue, Ben, and Johnny have gone to the North Pole –We are planning an expedition-Can I get back with you?"  
Fury hands him a COM device-"This is a matter of national security-the world itself could be in danger."

Diamond Ridge, Alaska

Agent Rominov enters a hunting lodge and walks up to the proprietor-"I'm looking for a guy by the name of David."  
The Owner "He's in the back."  
Banner-"You are lucky no major arteries were damaged-A helicopter will take you to the hospital." When Banner turns he sees Agent Rominov standing in the door. "Agent Rominov-what brings you here?"  
Rominov-"Two friends of yours-We need your help." She shows him a tape of the incident at the volt. "The Abomination and the Leader escaped. The two attacking are college students-they have cosmic abilities."  
Banner looks at Rominov-"Cosmic? Then you are consulting Reed Richards on this."  
She smiles-"Yes we are."  
Banner-"You did come alone."  
Rominov-"Of course I did."

Stark Towers  
Pepper Pots has a pizza and is on the elevator-"So beer and pizza-This is very romantic."  
Tony-"Romance is a state of mind Pepper-It doesn't matter what you eat or where you eat-its how you look at."  
Jervus-"Excuse me sir-but Prince T'Chala and his fiancé are here to see and I think you should see them."  
Tony kisses Pepper-"Duty calls."  
Pepper-"I always wanted to meet a Prince-You know see what else is out there."  
Tony-"Jervus did say he has a fiancé."

Tony walks into the lobby with Pepper-"Prine T'Chala of Wakanda-This is Pepper Pots."  
T'Chala kisses her hand-"This is my fiancé Oro Munroe."  
Tony points at her-"Aren't you one of the X-Men?"  
Oro-"Yes I am."  
Tony-"So your highness-what can I do for you?"  
T'Chala-"I came to you because I need your help-Many years ago your father gave my father the tools to build up our nation into the power it is today-Because of him we kept Hydra from taking over our country as a gift my father gave your father a shield made of Vibranium."  
Tony looked at Pepper-"Captain America's shield."  
T'Chala "Yes-" He pulls out a data recording, "My father is dead-these people moved in and took over my country-They are after the Virbranium buried beneath by homeland."  
Tony looks at a recording of the Abomination and Miss Marvel fighting Wakanda's military.-"Is that the Hulk?" Pepper asks.  
Tony looks at her, -"No that is the Abomination-his real name is Emile Blansky former Special Forces Black ops operative." He turns to T'Chala, "How can I help?"  
T'Chala-"I was hoping Iron Man would help me drive these people from my country."  
Tony-"I think I can help with that."

Hover-Aircraft Carrier Mobile Base of SHIELD

Fury is leading Steve, Barton, Natasha, Pym, Banner, and Reed to the conference room when they are stopped by Agent Hill-"Excuse me sir I got Stark online-he wants to talk with you."  
Fury sighs-"I really don't have time."  
There is a whistling sound over COM system-"Hello is this thing on-Oh there you are Fury-tell me why wasn't I invited to your little pow –wow?"  
Fury sighs-"Stark! How are you?"  
Tony-"I've been keeping an eye on you guys for time now-No pun intended. I'm tied into to your security system."  
Fury-"Well I thought you would be busy cleaning up after the Manderin incident." They started walking again towards the council room.  
Tony-"That is old news-who is that with you-Agent Rominov always a pleasure-Steve, Barton, Banner, Goldie Locks is missing-I see some new faces-Hank Pym long time no see."  
Pym flips him off, "Not long enough Stark."  
Tony-"Reed Richards-I am a fan-you know you should have come to me for your little space trip-I have always wanted to study cosmic rays." Reed just smiles.  
Fury-"Stark we are busy-what do you want?"  
When they enter the conference room Tony is there with T'Chala-"This is my new best friend T'Chala son of-"  
Fury-"Prince T'Chala son of T'Chaka King of Wakanda-How in the hell did you get in here?"  
Tony-"Its boring story we don't have time-The Abomination, the Leader, Absorbtion Man, and Taskmaster have taken control of Wakanda."  
T'Chala-"They have enslaved my people and they are using them to mine the Vibranium."  
Steve steps forward-"Wait did you say Vibranium-because your father told me that my shield is the only mineral of it on the planet."  
Everyone listens as T'Chala tells them about the deal-"What do you think Thor's hammer is made of?" Stark says. "I scanned it several times while he was here."  
Fury whispers to Hill-"Debug our security system and find any loop holes Stark may be using." He then turns everyone in the conference room. "We need a plan to take these guys down."


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Wakanda, Africa  
SHEILD'S hover-aircraft carrier was stationary ten miles outside the boarder to Wakanda. T'Chala gave them schematic design of the city and where it is vulnerable.  
Fury-"Agents Burke and Rominov will go in first-Cap will accompany them as well-He'll be in overall command."  
T'Chala-"I should go with them."  
Fury sighed-"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way-Alright you can go-Banner will only show himself if the Abomination reveals himself-Stark you can hit them from the air-we move when Cap's team has secured the college students."  
Rominov-"And how are we suppose to do that?"  
Reed stepped forward holding a fancy gun like device-"Use this-I call the nullifier-It will neutralize cosmic radiation-Be careful when you fire it, because it has to recharge before every blast-It takes sixty seconds to recharge."  
Agent Burke/Hawk Eye took the gun-"Maybe I should handle it."

Shuma Gurath-"They are here get ready!" He said to his team.  
Cap, Hawk, Widow, and T'Chala sneak into the city, but T'Chala sneaks away from the group to go to his sacred armory. As Cap leads the team around a corner an arrow hits right in front of him.  
Taskmaster-"That was a warning shot! Next one goes right between the eyes. Now surrender!"  
Captain America-"I don't think so!" He replies throwing his shield, but Taskmaster has a shield of his own and Cap's shield ricochets off his making a distinctive sound. It hits the ceiling and flies back into Cap's hand. Widow flips over Cap and tries to attack him from behind, but Taskmaster catches her foot.  
Taskmaster-"Nice try red!" He slams her into the wall and pulls out a cross bow. He tries to shoot Rominov in the head, but Burke knocks the cross bow from his hand with an arrow.  
Hawk-"Touch her and I swear I will kill you slowly."  
Taskmaster-"Burke Ole boy its been a longtime."  
They start fighting punching and kicking at one another, Taskmaster blocks a left and strikes Burke in the throat. Widow jumps onto her back, but Taskmaster flips her over and places his foot into her throat. Cap drop kicks him, they fight a four way battle, and to Cap's surprise Taskmaster is able to keep up with him. Taskmaster catches Burke's fist, brings his leg over Burke's arm, and kicks him in the face. He clips Widow's legs and Cap side kicks him in the chest. Cap attacks again using his shield with superhuman speed.  
Captain America paused in battle-"How are you doing this?"

Flash back-as Taskmaster speaks the scenario is seen  
Taskmaster-"Its simple really after that incident with the Abomination and the Hulk I broke into that lab and stole the serum they gave to Blansky-That is why fury had me locked away."

They continue fighting and Taskmaster ends the fight by grabbing Cap by the head and slamming him into the wall knocking him unconscious.  
Taskmaster speaks into his COM device-"The Widow, Cap, and Hawk are neutralized and I have their toy gun."

Abomination picks up a statue and throws it at the hover air-craft carrier. When the statue hits the carrier the reflection panels spark and a wave shows the silhouette of the carrier.  
Fury-"Okay Banner you are up."  
Banner jumps off the side of the carrier and as he falls he becomes the Hulk.  
Abomination-"Hulk! Let's go little man!"  
Hulk-"Hulk is the strongest there is!"  
They charge one another and lock hands-Abomination throws the Hulk into a building. He smashes through the rubble as Abomination charges him. This time Hulk catches him in the gut and throws him to the ground.  
Hulk-"HULK SMASH!" The Hulk straddles Abomination and begins punching him in the face that is when Miss Marvel flies into the Hulk. Hulk slides across the ground and raises his hand and punches her into the ground cracking it. Hulk grabs Marvel by the hair and slams her back and forth against the ground. The Leader walks out holding the nullifier. He points it at the Hulk and fires-Hulk screams at the beam separates the Hulk from Banner, both are unconscious.

Carrier  
Fury is watching when the Hulk is separated from Banner. Fury looks at Reed Richards-"Is your gun suppose to do that?"  
Reed ran a hand through his hair-"Theoretically yes-its based on cosmic energy."  
Fury-"This mission is falling apart." He looks at Tony, "Alright Stark you are up and Pym go with him."

Shuma-Gurath joins The Leader and points his hand at the Hulk-He vanishes in a flash. Just then Iron Man flies down and snatches the gun-"I'll take that!" He says pointing the gun at Shuma-Gurath. Tony fires, but Gorath fires beams from his eyes in his human form. There is a blast wave that engulfs the city turning out all the lights. The wave hits Shuma and his true form is revealed, a six armed, one eyed, squid like creature.  
Iron Man hovers in the air-"Man are you dog ugly."  
Abomination jumps up into the air, but he is swatted by Pym who stands at one hundred feet tall. Abomination hits the ground and tears it up. That is when Marvel tackles Iron-Man.  
Iron-Man-"Okay I don't fight girls, especially ones with green eyes!" Miss Marvel punches Iron-man and sends him into the wall smashing it. Tony readjusts his helmet as the optical scanners were damaged. "Jarvus give me the 411 on this chick."  
Jarvus-"Yes sir-Carol Danvers AKA Miss Marvel-She was a low level member of SHIELD's research division-SHIELD recovered some cosmic debris left behind by the creature Galacticus-She was researching the debris when she was changed by Cosmic radiation-She gained the ability to fly-superhuman strength-invincibility-cosmic blast from her hands."  
Iron-Man-"Okay super-chick I've changed my mind about fighting girls." Tony blasts her with his uni-beam from his chest. Marvel crosses her arms into an x and brings her knees up. There is an explosion and her body smokes. "New plan Jurvis power up the thrusters to full." She chases him through the air.

Shuma-Gurath hypnotizes Pym and makes him attack the hover-craft carrier  
Fury-"Pull up! Pull up! Agent Hill fire the sonic missiles."  
The missiles explode near Pym's ear and he falls down unconscious that is when Marvel throws Iron-Man onto the deck of the Carrier, then she pulls the Carrier down to the surface. Fury, Hill, Reed, and everyone aboard the Carrier is made to disembark under gun.  
The Leader-"Very impressive Fury I'm going to enjoy my new toy."  
Shuma-Gurath has Banner brought to the rounded up heroes, everyone is there but T'Chala.  
Banner-"What have you done to me? Where is the Hulk?"  
Shuma-Gurath-"You should be happy to be free of that creature."  
Banner-"Without my mental restraints the Hulk will go beserk."  
Shuma-Gurath-"We are counting on it."  
That is when Miss Marvel drags Tony Stark forward and drops him next to Fury. Shuma-Gurath removes his arc-device.  
Fury-"Without that device he will die!"  
Shuma-Gurath-"One last human milord's allies will have to kill when they invade and we can recreate this armor with Vibranium."  
That is when Taskmaster walks up-"We searched everywhere we can't find T'Chala!"  
Shuma-Gurath-'Keep searching-in the meantime lock them up!"  
They were all placed in the same cell. Banner and Reed take the light bulb out and hook up a device on Tony's arm. They run a line from the light into his chest.  
Banner-"That will keep him alive for now."  
Fury-"How long does he have?"  
Reed-"As long as the power to the cell is active."  
Hill-"What do we now."  
Tony sat up-"We got rescue on the way."  
Fury smiled-"Rhodes is on the way."  
Tony smiled-"When you go to war bring a War Machine."  
Just then Banner fell to his knees  
Fury-"Are you alright Banner?"  
Banner-"I can feel the Hulk-He is somewhere far away."  
Reed-"You are connected can you tell where he is?"  
Banner-"Stars all I see is stars."


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6  
Asgard  
As usual Baldor stood guard over the rainbow bridge and the entrance to Asgard. He saw many things happening on earth, but since Odin had gone into his sleep Thor was needed on Asgard. Then there was the threat of united armies of the Frost Giants, the Dark Elves, and the Dwarves. Baldor narrowed his eyes when a green light fell in the distance and hit the ground.  
Baldur-"What is this that comes to Asgard?" Baldor summons Beta Ray Bill blood Thor's cosmic alter ego..  
Like Thor Beta Ray Bill wields a hammer only it is different and it looks gold-"why doest thou summon me might Bolder?"  
Boldur-"Remain here something approaches the gates of gates of Asgard."  
There is a roar unlike anything the two Asgardians have ever heard before, Baldur flies off toward the disturbance. There is a huge green man beast walking towards Asgard from the sea of stars  
Baldur-'What manner of troll are you-Halt! Beast thou shalt go no further!"  
The Hulk roars and charges Boldur, he punches him and with one punch boldur flies over twenty feet. He flips and lands sticking his sword into the ground and sliding on one knee.  
Boldur smiles-"It his been an age since Baldur has fought or been struck like that. Come beast let us do battle!"  
Boldur takes his sword up and charges the Hulk he swings slashing the hulk across the chest, but the wound immediately heals.

Gates of Asgard  
Fandral joins Beta Ray Bill-"Where is mighty Boldur?"  
Bill points into the distance then out of the fog walks a green man dragging Boldur by the collar of his armor. Boldur's sword is in his left hand draped over his shoulder.  
Fandral-"By Odin's beard!"  
Beta Ray Bill-"Summon the others I go to war." Bill raises his hammer and summons lightening, "For Asgard!" He shouts as the Hulk throws Buldor into one of the statues at the gates crumbling it on impact. Bill flies off the wall and tackles the Hulk who raises his fists and strikes Bill on the back. The man horse god goes down and punches the Hulk in the balls. The Hulk roars and kicks Bill in the face, he goes flying and smashes into through wall. The hulk raises his fists and strikes the ground. His maneuver brings down a huge portion of the wall and smashes several buildings. A bolt of lightening strikes the Hulk in the chest and sends him to his knees.  
Bill-"To underworld with thee green demon!" Bill screams.

Palace of the Asgardians  
Thor and his mother stand on the balcony looking towards the north wall where arcs of lightening flashed and a great roar echoed through the city.  
Elena-"Has the war started?"  
Thor places his hammer to his forehead and his eyes glow-"No mother-the Hulk has come to Asgard."  
Elena-"How?"  
Thor-"I know not, but I intend to find out." Thor goes to the great prison where Loki is bound in chains to the wall. He stands up and smiles.  
Loki-"Dear brother to what do I owe the honor?"  
Thor-"The Hulk has come to Asgard-what do you know of this?"  
Loki-"How can I know anything? I've been bound here since my return. Perhaps Ragnarok has finally come-You barely beat the beast."  
Thor-"You would like that brother wouldn't you? To rule over a graveyard"  
Loki smiles-"Surely the beast cannot fight the whole Asgard."

The Hulk ran through the streets dragging Bill by his main smashing him through buildings. He leaps into the air raising Bill up to eye level with one hand and with his free hand the Hulk punches Bill and sends him into a floating arc, it smashes on impact. When the Hulk lands he roars as he faces Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg.  
Lady Sif-"Prepare to die creature!"  
They all charge him at once Frandral lunges forward, but the Hulk snaps his arm and throws him all the way to the steps of the palace. Volstagg bashes the Hulk with his stomach then he leaps up and sits on his back. The Hulk gets up throwing him off that is when Lady Sif cuts him with her duel swords. He grabs her by the hair and throws her into Hogun. As the two of them lay on the ground the royal guard rushes the Hulk, but he does a sonic clap that throws many to the ground and others cover their ears.  
Thor flies down and tackles the Hulk-"Banner it is me control yourself." The Hulks eyes are glowing red. He roars and charges Thor again, Thor summons lightening and with his Hammer he thrusts forward hitting the Hulks fist as it is in motion. There is a huge explosion and both the Hulk and Thor are thrown backwards. Thor slowly stands and raises his Hammer looking at the army that has gathered behind him.  
Thor-"FOR ASGARD!" He screams, but a gentle hand touches his shoulder.  
Elena-"I shall deal with the beast my son."  
Everyone watches as the Hulk gets up flexing his hand. Elena starts walking towards the Hulk singing as the he charges her. Her song is in the ancient Norse language and it echoes across the realms. The Hulk's charge slows to a walk, his eyes grow heavy, and he falls to his knees crawling towards Elena. He hits the ground with a thud and his hand stretched out just one foot from Elena.  
Thor-"Well done mother!"  
The Asgardians cheer-"Now we slay the beast!" Hogun says.  
Thor-"No if he awakens then it will start all over-Tend to the wounded!"  
Lady Sif-"What about him?"  
Thor looked down on the Hulk-"He should be returning to his true form now."  
Elena walks up to the Hulk and places her hand on his head, she flinches-"I sense no human in there-its as if someone or something has stripped away this creatures humanity."  
Thor-"If that is true then where is Banner?"

Unknown part of the Universe  
Herald-"Asgard has been weakened by the beast's attack milord-When our allies attack Asgard it will fall."  
Thanos-"We shall see-Contact Shuma-Gurath and get an update."

Earth-Wakanda, Africa

Shuma-Gurath-"We are on schedule, tell our lord the triune army will be ready to attack in two partons."


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7  
Taskmaster still had his men searching the palace for T'Chala AKA Black Panther. Black Panther was using his stealth mode built into his suit to avoid detection. He spied on how his enslaved countrymen and SHIELD personnel were being used to melt the Vibranium, then he located Shuma-Gurath and his associates. He followed Taskmaster until he was alone and jumped him. They fought hand to hand and it seemed as if Taskmaster was going to win, but Black Panther gassed him with a device in his arm gauntlet.  
Fury-"What do you want traitor?" Fury said when Taskmaster came to the cell.  
T'Chala-"It is I my friends."  
Fury-"T'Chala!"  
Tony-'Have you seen my armor?"  
T'Chala-"I have, it is in the mining plant-they are sending the Vibranium through some type of door made of energy."  
Fury-"Okay here is the plan. Hawk, Widow, and I will free the SHIELD agents and retake the hover-carrier. Cap, T'Chala, and Reed will get Stark's armor and get the nullifier back. Close that portal at all costs!"  
Banner-"What about me?"  
Fury sighed-"For now find a place to hide, Pym I want you to watch over Banner until we can figure out how to reunite him with the Hulk. Avengers go!"  
James Brody AKA War Machine was hovering in the air just outside of radar-"Brody come in."  
War Machine-"Brody here go ahead."  
Fury-"This is Fury-we have a plan, but we need a distraction."  
War Machine-"I'm on it! How's Tony doing?"  
Fury-"He's fine were working on a plan to get his armor back-Actually I have a gift from pepper ready and waiting-Tell him to activate the receiver in his wrist watch.  
A small plane like machine roared through the air as War Machine fired his missiles at Abomination-"Over here big guy-come and get some from War Machine!"  
Abomination-"I'm gonna open that tin can up and snap you in half little man!"  
The enslaved Wakanda troops fired on Brody as he dodged their shots. While Brody distracted them Fury and his team boarded the hover-carrier and powered it up.

Shuma-Gurath-"What the hell is going on?"  
Male College student-"Milord we are under attack and the prisoners has escaped."

While chaos broke out in the factory Tony removed the wires from the light and placed a new arc into his chest. Then he put on his armor.  
Jurvus-"Welcome back sir."  
Tony-"Its good to be back."  
Jurvus-"Miss Potts asked me to tell you that she will kill you when she sees you."  
Tony-"Hmm-Uh Jurvus have eight dozen roses sent to the lady and book a day at the Hunlu Day Spa in Hawaii."  
Jurvus-"I'll get right on it sir."

While Iron Man joined Jurvus in fighting Abomination, Reed used his elasticity to get the Nulifier. He gave the Nulifier to Hawk who found a high place to shoot the gun with. He fired on one of the college students, then he got the other. He targeted Shuma-Gurath, but Gurath dove out of the way. Carol Danvers leapt into the air and flew towards Hawk. He shot her with the Nulifier freeing her from Gurath's control.  
Miss Marvel-"Thanks!"  
Hawk saluted her-"No problem."  
Marvel ripped a steel beam off the ceiling and threw it at Gurath. He blasted the beam with power from his hand in human form and turned the beam into a snake. He was struck in the back of the head by Cap's shield. That is when Shuma leapt into the portal.

Captain America-"Fury this Cap-we shut down the portal and Shuma ran away with his tentacles between his legs.  
Fury-"Good work team-Miss Danvers if you would be so kind as to give us a hand with the Abomination."  
Miss Marvel-"My pleasure." She flew up smashing through the roof of the factory and slammed into Abomination dragging him across the ground. He punched her in the back cracking the ground. Miss Marvel slowly stood up as Abomination tried to punch her, but she caught his fist. And cracked his hand sending him to his knees. Then she punched him in the face and knocked him out.

It was over, the Leader was captured and the people of Wakanda were free. Reed and Banner got together with Tony to figure out how much Vibranium was taken. They reported to Fury then they had to come up with a plan to reach the Hulk.  
Reed took a square like device off the Nulifier-"This is a cosmic stabilizer for the Nulifier-Banner can use it to reunite with the Hulk.  
Banner coughed-"Do know how long I've been looking to be free of him?"  
Reed-"I scanned your body and without the Hulk you are dying-The way the two of you were separated the gamma-rays still in your system is killing you-You need the Hulk."  
Tony-"What about the Hulk?"  
Reed-"I'm guessing but without Banner the Hulk has no restraint-He will kill and destroy mercilessly."  
Banner sighed-"What must I do?"  
Reed-"I can open up a portal to where ever Shuma sent him and you can use this to reunite with him-but he must be awake and the two of you must be within two feet of one another."  
Banner coughs again-"He'll rip my head off before I can get tat close."  
Reed-"No he won't the transformation will be instantaneous."  
Fury-"Good luck Banner."  
Reed fired the Nulifier at the spot where the Hulk vanished and opened up a gateway. Then he took the stabilizer from the Nulifier and gave it to Banner. Banner jumped in and he was gone.  
Pym-"Now what do we do?"  
Fury-"We get ready for whatever is coming to earth to conquer us."

Thanos Throne  
Shuma Gurath is in his true form-"Milord-the army is ready-The Elf and Dwarf will lead the attack on Asgard-while Yamir will lead the assault on Midgard-They await your command."  
Thanos turned and smiled-"Send the word begin the attack!"


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

ASGARD

The Asgardians were tending the wounded and rebuilding as much as they could for the impending attack from the Allied Realms. Beta Ray Bill, Lady Sif, and Volstagg and standing guard over the Hulk who is still asleep

Hurndol Points into the distance

"Someone approaches!"

Thor flies into the air and smiles when he sees who is coming

"It is Banner!"

He flies out to meet Banner

"Banner what has happened? How did you get separated from the Hulk?"

Banner

"Its long story and I don't have time to tell it."

Banner coughs

Thor

"You don't look well."

Banner shows him the device

"I am dying without the Hulk, with this I can reunite with him."

Beta Ray Bill

"Is that wise-Waking the green Ogre up?"

Banner

"Get everyone back-I will handle the rest."

Every got back to the city and Banner stood alone a few hundred feet from the Hulk. Thor threw his hammer at the Hulk's head and called it back. The Hulk's eyes popped open and he stood up roaring.

Banner waves his arms

"Hey Hulk-over here big guy! Remember me?"

Hulk roars again and leaps from where he is over to Banner in one bound

"Thats right you big green menace-Come to daddy!"

Just as Hulk is landing Banner pushes the button and they are engulfed in a yellow ball of energy. When the light fades Banner is unconscious face down on the ground.

Volstagg

"Is he dead?"

Thor

"No he is unconscious-Take him back to the palace so that he may rest until he awakes."

Just then everyone turned towards the sea of stars as several portals opened and from them emerged a mixed army of Dark Elves wearing Iron Man's Armor. Dwarves, and Frost Giants. Dragons emerge from the portals in the air with Elves and Dwarves riding them.

Thor raised his Hammer high and shouts

"FOR ASGARD!"

The Asgardian warriors charge the frontlines of the enemy as they are armed with Vibranium made weapons and armor. The Asgardians are outnumbered but they keep fighting. Buldor joins the battle along with Beta Ray Bill. An Elf Riding a Dragon tries to sneak up behind Thor and that is when Loki freezes both Dragon and Elf.

Thor

"Loki!"

Loki smiles

"My price for my help brother-is my freedom."

Thor

"So be it!"

Loki looks at the enemy and makes multiples of himself

"Perhaps you should summon the Valkerie to aid us."

Thor raises his Hammer again and the skies go black and flash with lightening

"In the name of my father Odin All Father I summon the Valkerie to fight on behalf of Asgard!"

The clouds parted as female warriors flew down on White Stallions with wings. They fought the Elves riding Dragons and the Elves wearing Iron Man Vibranium made armor.

UnKnown Realm

Thanos watches as the battle unfolds

Herald

"If that beast they call the Hulk awakens or the All Father our forces will loose."

Asgard

Elena watches over Banner with Lady Sif at her side

Lady Sif

"I should be out there!"

Elena smiles

"When he awakens you should join the battle."

Banner stirs

Elena

"He is waking. How do you feel?"

Banner

"Complete-but still a monster. You must be Thor's mother."

Elena smiles

"We could use your help." Banner sighs, "Do not be disheartened you have indured this long-you shall overcome."

Banner gets up and goes to the balcony

"I apologize for what the Hulk did."

Banner climbs up on the rail and jumps-as he is falling he transforms into the Hulk and roars. In three jumps the Hulk is on the frontlines and tackles a Dragon out of the air

Thor

"We have a chance at victory now-FOR ASGARD!"

The Hulk snaps the Dragons neck and then he grabs it by the tail and throws it into the charging army. That is when he is frozen by an ice giant, but the Hulk smashes through the ice and punches the ice giant. He then takes an ax from a Dwarf and a sword from an Elf and charges the front lines. Thor lands by the Hulk and they are joined by Beta Ray Bill

Thor

"Together!"

Thor and Bill raises their Hammers and the Hulk raises his fists and they smash the ground together creating a shockwave that dessimates the enemy forces.

Thor raises his Hammer

"Victory!" The Asgardians cheer

Boldur joins them staring at the Hulk in anger

"My King-it is not over Midgard is in danger-The other half of the forces are about to attack."

Thor places his hand on Boldur's shoulder, "Can you get us there?"

Boldur sighs

"I can send only at a time."

Thor looks at Bill

"You should stay here and protect All Father-Send me and the Hulk!"

Hulk

"Hulk go first!"

Boldur draws his sword and taps the Hulk on his right and left shoulder, then he raises his sword into the air and the Hulk is caught up in abeam of light

Earth-SHIELD Helicarrier

Nick Fury is the COM room talking to his superiors

"We need to put every country on the planet on high alert-An allied force from three realms will attack any minute."

Senator

"What about the Ultron Directive."

Fury

"The Ultron unit is unstabble sir-It has developed its own personality-It has become self awared-We've been trying to control it-teach it, but its not ready."

Senator

"Can'ty you build another?"

Fury

"No-we don't have the materials and this was a special case-The Vision unit is just as advanced, but we are still programming it."

Lady Senator

"What about the Avengers?"

"I have most of the team assembled-Reed Richards used a device to send Banner to Asgard-The Hulk was seperated from his body-If Thor's realm is under attack-We have Iron-Man, Hawk Eye, Captain America, Miss Marvel, and Black Widow-Hank Pym has joined the team along with-The Black Panther-We also have War Machine-Reed has also calibrated our satelites to pick any spacial anomalies like the ones the Tesseract can create."

Just then a red light went off and Agent Jill's voice came over the COM

Fury

"What is it?"

Jill

"Sir we have contact over California."

Fury looked at the shadowy people on the screens

"Ladies and gentlemen it has begun."


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

California

The skies twist and the clouds wrap around a whole made of light like a hurricane in the sky, as wormholes open up. From the wormholes hundreds of thousands of Elves wearing Iron Man's armor fly through along with Dwarves and Elves riding armored Dragons. Ice Giants drop down to the ground and begin freezing cars, people, and buildings.

Jarvus

"Sir are you seeing this?"

Tony is flying across the water towards Las Angeles

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm seeing it-Activate Omega protocols and patch me through to Fury. Fury-we got incoming!"

Fury

"The helicarrier will be there in 10 minutes-Cap, Widow, Hawk, Panther, War, and Miss Marvel will be there sooner."

Tony

"Cap-you there?"

Black Widow is piloting a ship across pacific towards the East Coast

Captain America

"Widow is burning sky we will be there in 3 minutes."

Iron Man

"Looks like I'm starting the party without you guys! Jarvus! Where are my boys?"

Jarvus

"They are flying over Nevada now sir!"

Iron Man flies towards a Dragon and fires his missiles at the creatures wings-The Dragon roars and goes smashing into the side of a building.

Jarvus

"Sir you have eight suits on your six."

Iron Man

"Power up the uni-beam!"

Jarvus

"Sir that Armor is made of Vibranium and is powered by an unknown energy source beyond anything I have ever detected before-I would say its unnatural."

Iron Man fires the beam and it has no affect

"Okay new plan-Jarvus try hacking into their remote systems-Their suits are based on my tech anyway!"

Iron Man is hit by an ice beam as he is flying by a building with an Ice Giant on it. The flaps open and release heated air melting the Ice. He points his wrist and fires a laser at the Ice Giant killing it.

Jarvus

"Sir the programming language is unknown to me-Its language I cannot translate-this may take awhile."

Tony grunts from behind his heads up display

"So um try guessing assume that every line in English stands for that line in Dwarf..."

Jarvus

"Sir how do you know its Dwarvish?"

Tony smiles

"Because the legends say that Dwarves made the weapons for the Norse gods-Then Odin Thor's father took fire from the Dwarves because they were making weapons for his enemies."

Iron Man twists in the air and dives just as several Ice Giants send beams of ice at him, he pulls away and they freeze their own comrades

Iron Man attacks another Dragon by taking out its wings

Tony

"Or try writing a virus that will shut the suits down then write a code we understand to replace it."

Jarvus

"Thats assuming sir that they don't have anti-virus programs installed."

Iron Man is hit out of the sky by three Iron Elves. HE hits the ground and they hover over him getting ready to fire when they are tackled by Tony's suits on remote control.

Iron Man

"Just do it!"

He is hit in the chest by a uni beam from an Iron Elf. Tony's Armor is banged up but a missile destroys the Elf.

Black Widow

"Hey Stark you miss me?"

Tony changes suits as the rest of the team arrives and they stand in a circle with their backs to each other. Ant Man grows and grows until he is 100 feet tall

Tony

"How did you do that anyway?"

Black Widow is still in the hover jet floating over the team

"Vibranium missiles courtesy of Ta'Challa!"

Captain America

"Okay here is the plan! Iron Man, Miss Marvel, and Widow will take care of the air forces-The rest of us will handle things on the ground and mop up."

Iron Man

"You all heard the man-AVENGERS GO!"

Ant Man ran through the city and tackled a Dragon Grabbing it by the head and wrestles it to the ground-while Miss Marvel grabs two Iron Elves and throws them to the ground-Hawk runs and flips over a car and shoots three fire arrows at three Ice Giants-While Cap uses his shield to block an ice beam from another Ice Giant-He throws his shield and hits the Giant in the head knocking it off its feet-When his shield returns to his hand bashes a Dwarf in the head and blocks a sword swing from another Dwarf. He sweeps the Dwarfs feet from under him and crushes his neck with his shield and picks up the sword as a Dragon swoops down on him blowing fire-Cap charges the Dragon leaping off an exploding car-he lands on the dragon's head and stabs it with the sword, then he throws his shield at the Elf riding it.

Black Panther is in hand to hand combat with two Dwarves and five Elves-Because the claws of his suit is made from Vibranium he is able to fight them

Five Iron Elves are chasing Tony through the air

"Hey Rominoff I have a present for you!"

Black Widow

"Really you shouldn't have!"

She replies firing her missiles, Tony pulls up as the missiles destroy all five

Miss Marvel smashes through a Dragon's side killing the beast and swings around toward Ant Man whose feet have been frozen

"Need a hand?"

She asks smashing the Ice from her feet

Ant Man

"Thanks!"

He shrinks down to the size of ant as A Dragon swoops overhead-When he is behind the Dwarf riding the Dragon he grows to his normal height and snaps the Dwarfs neck.

Despite all their heroics the Avengers are outnumbered as more and more of the allied forces keep coming

Black Widow's ship is hit and as it goes plowing into a a bridge she ejects

"We have to find a way to close these damn portals!"

Ant Man becomes a Giant and catches her-then he sets her down on a building next to Hawk Eye

Tony

"That is easier said that done-This isn't like before-Jarvus where are we with the virus?"

Jarvus

"_Vhaus Shen Ku Et Ke Heth!" _There is static, "Sorry sir!"

Tony

"What the hell was that!" Tony asks changing into his Hulkbuster.

Jarvus

"Sorry sir-You know that suit was meant to fight the Hulk!"

Tony

"Yeah I know-What was that gibberish you were just speaking?"

Jarvus

"Oh it was Dwarvish-It occurred to me that all legends of earth are based on things that happened or something similar-anyway I was reminded of all those fiction books with Elves, Dwarves and Magic in them."

Tony Interrupts

"Get to the point!"

Jarvus

"The point is sir that I have figured out their language to a degree-Their language is a combination of several ancient earth languages-Anyway I a rewriting the programs of their suites."

Tony

"How much longer!"

Jarvus

"An hour maybe more!"

Tony smacks his teeth

"We don't have an hour! What about the virus?"

Jarvus

"As I feared sir they have an anti-virus program-These Vibranium suits are based on your technology sir."

Just then several missiles fired from the Heli-carrier destroyed the troops emerging from the wormholes

Tony

"Fury! What did you stop for drive through?"

Fury

"Funny! Launch all fighters-Launch everything that flies!"

Tony

"No we got a war on our hands! Hey Cap I think I going to take a trip to the other side and see if I can close these portals."

Cap did a drop toe hold on an Elf and stabbed him in the back as Hawk Eye shot down two Ice Giants trying to flank him. He saluted Hawk and spoke into his ear COM

"Take Miss Marvel with you and be careful."

They flew up through the onslaught of troops but the force of the wormhole pushed them back

Tony

"The door is flowing one way-and I don't know how to reverse it!"

50 Iron Elves chased Miss Marvel and Iron Man through the air

Just then a roar split the sky and the Hulk landed in downtown Las Angeles

Hulk

"Hulk Smash!"

Captain America

"Tony! Fury! The Hulk is here!"

The Hulk grabbed a Dragon by the neck and a car with his free hand and thew it at an Ice Giant-Then three Iron Elves surrounded him and blasted him with there uni-beams-there was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared the Hulk stood there roaring.

Then the skies began to get cloudy and the lightening flashed across the sky as Thor appeared

Thor

"FOR ASGARD!"

He shouted raising his hammer-Arcs of lightening streaked from his Hammer as he closed off the portals in the sky

Iron Man flew up to him

"You will have to get me one of those Hammers!"

Unknown Realm

Thanos watches as his the allied forces are being fought to a standstill

"These! Avengers are becoming a nuisance!"

Herald

"My Lord! What if we unleashed-Fing Fang Foom

Thanos smiles and raises his staff

"I am Thanos the Destructor! I now summon thee! Fing Fang Foom! Come forth!"

The entire planet is covered in shadow

Fury

"What the hell is this-Stark let me talk to Thor."

Stark gives Thor a COM device

"Just speak-Okay Fury go ahead!"

Thor

"Hello!"

Fury

"Thor are you doing that?"

Thor looks up and sneers

"This is not my doing."

He looks at the remaining Dragons as they seem afraid

"It cannot be!"

Fury

"What is it!"

Thor

"It is the ravager-the king of all Dragons-Fing Fang Foom!"

Fire streams across the sky in five lines that come together and form a monster of a Dragon. Unlike the other Dragons this one was much bigger and it had a thin long body, no wings, and a beard like the Chinese Dragon. It roared and the earth shook

Thor

"Odin help us!"

The Hulk jumps up onto the roof of a building and leaps at the monstrous Dragon, with one punch the Dragon goes spinning in the air five times and stops as the Hulk lands on another building and jumps again, but Fing Fang Foom swipes with his claw knocking the Hulk out of the air, he hits the ground tearing it up.

Black Panther

"The Hulk is unconscious!"

Thor summons lightening and attacks the beast shocking with everything he can summon from Mjounir, but it has no affect.

Jarvus

"Sir I now have remote access to the Iron Elf Suits."

Tony

"Good! Order them to attack Fang Fa Fooby."

Jarvus

"Sir-I believe he is called Fing Fang Foom!"

Tony

"Whatever! And I want one of those Vibranium suits-Find one that will fit me and lets do some real damage!"

Jarvus

"The fit will be tight sir-but it will work!"

Fing Fang Foom opens his mouth and blasts the Helicarrier in half-The Avengers watch in horror as the back end plows into the water and the other goes flying toward the city. Miss Marvel flies at top speed and tries to push the falling ship away from the city

Pym takes a deep breath

"Okay time to go for broke!"

Tony

"Pym what are you doing?"

Pym

"I going to for a thousand feet tall-I have never pushed my body or the suit that far before-It may kill me."

Tony

"Don't do it-I read the specs on that suit of yours-You could die of a heart attack if you grow to fast."

Pym

"I will have to risk it-Miss Marvel isn't strong enough and the Hulk is still out!"

He turned the dial and started getting bigger and bigger-Pym clutched his chest and leaned against a building.

Cap

"Are you alright big-guy?"

Pym stood up and grabbed the falling ship and set it down outside the city-As Miss Marvel flew into the wreckage Pym turned his eyes on the Dragon

Jarvus

"Sir you should warn Mister Pym that the creature's fire breath is twice as hot as our sun."

Pym was about to attack as it got ready to blow fire when the Hulk busted its right eye

Tony

"Good idea Hulk!"

Jarvus

'Sir I wouldn't try that-You would cause damage but not enough to blind it!"

That is when Thor took out the other eye-this allowed Pym to grab it around the neck and snap its neck

Captain America stands on the chest of Ice Giant

"Hoorah! Alright guys lets wrap this up!"

Unknown Realm

When Fing Fang Foom died Thanos stands up

"These Avengers warm my heart-Maybe they can bring the ultimate challenge! Now they shall face Thanos in all his glory and let us see who dies!"


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

Miss Marvel is helping Fury out of the downed heli-carrier, while Black Panther helps Agent Jill

"Agent Jill have the men salvage what they can from the wreckage and set up base camp in that building!"

Jill

"Yes sir!"

Fury

"Stark!"

Tony

"I'm here!"

Fury

"Coordinate with local authorities-police, firefighters, emergency response-search for survivors and and wounded."

Tony

"I'm on it!"

War Machine

"Sir I got East Coast military command online..."

Brodie was cut off as the sky started twisting and convulging

"Now what?"

Thor

"Thanos!"

He whispers-Thor places his hammer to his forehead and speaks to the Avengers with his mind

("Listen to me all of you-Thanos is coming-My Father defeated him before and cast him into the great abyss, but he has survived-Fury, Captain America, Ant Man, Black Widow, Hawk Eye, T'Chala, and War Machine need to leave-NOW! The Hulk-Miss Marvel, Tony because he is wearing the Vibranium armor and myself may be able to stop him.")

Fury

("And if you cannot?")

Thor

("Then your world is doomed! Get as many people out as you can.")

As a beam of light came from the whole and hit the ground Fury and the others got as many people out as possible. When the light faded Thanos stood in the street among the damaged buildings and dead Dwarves, Elves, and Frost Giants. He wore gold and blue and stood at a height of eight feet-Thanos carried a wicked looking staff made of Vibranium.

Thanos

"Thor Odinsson-The last time I saw thee thou wert but a childling-Now look at thee! Wielding Mjounir the Hammer-A thunder god!"

As Thanos stabbed his staff into the ground Thor started walking towards him

"Leave Midgard now! It is under my protection!"

Thanos throws his cape to the side

"Let's see how good of a protector you are!"

Before Thor could attack the Hulk lands in front of Thanos

Hulk

"More fight less talk!"

The Hulk swings, but Thanos fades and the Hulk's fist passes through him-He smiles and punches the Hulk who goes flying into a building smashing it.

Thor raises his Hammer and jumps at Thanos-who snatches his staff out of the ground and blocks Thor's attack. Thanos swings left and right, but Thor blocks both attacks and kicks Thanos in the chest-He leaves his feet, but flips and lands 9 feet away. Tony fires missiles at Thanos, but his eyes glow and the missiles loop around and go back

Jarvus

"Sir he has reprogrammed the missiles by some unknown source."

Tony flies away dodging them

"Yeah I know."

Jarvus

The missiles are made of Vibranium, but the real problemed is what they armed with-An unknown explosive with power to rip this suit apart!"

Tony

"Order the Iron Elves to attack Thanos!"

Jarvus

"Yes sir!"

One of Iron Man's other suits flies in front of the missiles and is destroyed

Tony

"Jarvus! I'm going to bill you for that one-you could have sacrificed one of the Elves!"

Jarvus

"I'll remember that sir-The suit was closer-But we have another problem-Our violet skinned friend has taken control of the Iron Elves-I am locked out."

Tony

"Shut down their suits!"

Jarvus

"I'm working on it sir!"

Miss Marvel tackles Thanos from behind and wraps her arm around his neck, bur Thanos' body shifts and he head-butts Miss Marvel. The Hulks arises from the rubble and smirks-

Hulk

"Purple man hit Hulk! Make Hulk ANGRY!"

He leaps and as the hulk is coming down his fist is out and he punches Thanos in the side of the head-Thanos slides across the ground tearing it up and then he throws his staff at the Hulk like a spear, but Tony swoops down and snatches it before it hits the Hulk

Thanos sneers and when his eyes glow it shocks Tony in his suit-Tony hits the ground as Thanos summons the staff to his hand-That is when Thor lands in front of him

Thor

"You can't fight all of us!"

Thanos smirks

"You underestimate me-but if you are concerned about the odds let me even them!"

Thanos makes multiples of himself

Tony

"This just went from bad to worse-didn't it!"

As Thor faces off against the real Thanos his multiples attack the rest of the Avengers.

The Hulk is in a headlock-Miss Marvel is being chased through the air while Tony fire his missiles on his Thanos double. Thanos blocks behind his back and spins around knocking the Hammer from Thor's hand-then he stabs Thor in the shoulder and kicks him in the face-As Thor is on his back Thanos raises his staff to finish him, but the staff is knocked from his hand by Captain America's shield

Thor

"Cap! Get out of here!"

Captain America

"A soldier never leaves a man behind-NOW!"

Ant Man was a foot tall as he sneaks up behind Thanos-He twists the dial on his belt and grows to a 100 feet tall and steps on Thanos-grinding his foot into the cement-the multiples vanish. Then he bends down and picks him up

Ant Man

"Hey Hulk! Catch!"

Pym throws Thanos to the Hulk who catches him out of the air and slams him back into the ground punching him in the face until he starts to bleed-With every punch the ground shakes-The Hulk picks him up, raises him over his head and brings him down on his knee-That is when Miss Marvel dive bombs on him-then War Machine blasts him with bunker buster-Tony hits him with a uni-Beam for good measure

Miss Marvel

"No one can survive that!"

Laughing comes from the smoking crater-the staff flies in and a few seconds later Thanos arises from the crater

Thanos

"I am not so easily vanquished!"

There is this whistling sound that comes from Thanos' mind causing everyone to drop to their knees grabbing their heads-The Hulk falls to one knee as green blood comes from his nose

Hulk

"HULK IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!"

He gets back to both feet and starts walking towards Thanos who smirks and starts walking towards the Hulk-He uses his staff to bash the Hulk up side the head knocking him unconscious

Odin

"ENOUGH!"

There is a bright flash and Odin All Father King of Asgard stands before Thanos with the armies of Asgard on his six legged white horse dressed for war-His wife is there as well and Loki is with them as well

Thanos

"All Father! It has been a long time!"

Odin

"Leave Midgard now-or face the oblivion you so long to see!"

Thanos

"Come Odin-Lets us do battle as we did those many cycles ago!"

Odin

"Last chance Thanos-Leave or face the might of all of Asgard!"

Thanos smiles

"We shall meet again All-Father-When I find the five rings of space, time, infinity, reality, and soul-I will reforge the gauntlet and not even the armies of Asgard will be able to stop me."

Odin smiles

"Yes-but first you must find them-Leave!"

There is a bright flash and Thanos is gone-All the Avengers stand before Odin and his armies

Odin

"You fought bravely against insurmountable odds and won-All of you have place among the warriors of Asgard."

Thor steps forward and whispers into Odin's ear

"Very well my son-Ask any favor of Odin and it shall be granted!"

Fury looks at the others and walks up to him

"The city is bad shape-It could use a spit polish!"

Odin smiles and winks-The debris on the ground starts to move and reforming the buildings it fell from-Building that had been smashed came back together-water that spewed into the streets from fire hydrants went back into the hydrants and closed. Even the cars unbent and the glass windows came back together. The Helicarrier rose up out of the water and off the beach where Pym set it and came back together whole again and fixed.

Fury looked around

"Thank you!"

Odin

"It is time we were leaving." He looked at Thor, "Son! If you desire to stay-then I shall permit it-but whenever you wish to come home-call on Buldor and it shall be."

They hug

"Thank you father!"

"Hail Thor Odinsson!"

Helicarrier

Senator

"You got your wish Director-A full pardon for the Hulk so long as he and Banner fight for shield-But if you ever loose control of angry man-all bets are off-As for the team the UN and the NATO have endorsed the Avengers to protect Earth from other Worldly invaders."

Fury

"Thank you sir-but I'd like your permission to increase the membership of the Avengers-There are others out there I'd like to recruit."

The Senator smiles

"Very well!"

Fury leaves the COM room and stands in the auditorium where the Avengers are waiting

"Avengers-assemble!"


	11. Chapter 11

Credits

AVENGERS

II

WAR OF THE REALMS

The Avengers will return in...

Avengers The Skrull Invasion

Iron Man/Tony Stark-Robert Downey Jr

T'Chaka-Morgan Freeman

T'Chala-Chiwetel Ejiofor

Miss marvel-Adriana Lima

Oro Munroe/storm-Selita Ebanks

Nick Fury-Samuel L. Jackson

Thor-Chris Hemsworth

Taskmaster-Ray Parks

Black Widow/Agent Rominoff-Scarlett Johansson

Director JMAN007

Screen Writer JMAN007

Set Design JMAN007

Special visual effects ILM

All characters are the copy-written material of Marvel Comics and its subsidiaries

Avengers created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby

Scene 11

Screen goes black

Widow

"Hey Cap-we're going out-you coming?"

Cap smiles

"Go ahead I will be there soon!"

He waits until she is gone and pulls out a weird looking device

"This is agent To'Chaun Skrull Infiltrator-to the Skrull hive collective!"

A hologram of an alien with green skin appears

"Go ahead-her majesty is listening."

To'Chaun/Captain America-his eyes glow

"The humans are not as weak as we believed-These Avengers pose a serious threat to our plan-Recommend reconnaissance and observation for the time being."

Skrull Commander

"What about the Kree?"

To'Chaun/Captain America

"No sign of Kree agents either-will update you every 3 days-To'Chaun out!"


End file.
